


P.S. I Love You

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Neighbors, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are neighbors and in love. This is how they spend late nights together even whilst one of them is grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

The first time Kurt met Blaine was when the Andersons moved in next door close to three years ago. Back then they didn’t much care for one another, as they both hung around in different social circles, however similar, and they also went to different schools.

That had all changed when Blaine’s parents no longer had the money to keep him in his private school, and he had to go to the same special hell that Kurt was already a member of. At McKinley High they’d grown to be close friends, and, as of a handful of months ago, boyfriends.

They’d already spent a great chunk of their time with one another as best friends, but now, as boyfriends, that time spent together had become even greater. And Burt Hummel was no longer amused.

“Kurt!” Burt called when his son ran in through the door, already a few steps up the stairway.

“Yes dad?” Kurt asked sweetly, shuffling himself into the living room where Burt was watching reruns of old tv-shows. He wasn’t late for curfew, he knew that with certainty, so he was curious as to what this was about.

“You were out with Blaine again, weren’t you?” Burt asked him, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed happily, thinking back to the lovely kisses they’d shared in Kurt’s car moments earlier.

“And did you remember to take out the trash before you left this time?” Burt wondered, glancing over at Kurt quickly.

“Oh!” Kurt exhaled, his already rosy cheeks darkening ever so slightly. “No, but- I’ll go do that now!”

“Finn already did that,” Burt said, proceeding to scratch his neck. “He also cleaned the windows _you_ had promised to do.”

“That was nice of him,” Kurt said meekly. “I think I’m gonna go thank him…”

“And this isn’t the first time Finn’s been doing your chores for you, is it?” Burt continued, ignoring Kurt’s attempt to escape. “Well?”

“I guess not,” Kurt said, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “But-”

“You know there’s no buts here Kurt,” Burt sighed tiredly, shutting the tv off and turning fully to his son. “We have a deal here son. I’m okay with you spending all your time with Blaine – provided you keep your grades up and do your chores. And you haven’t held up your end of that bargain, have you?”

“So what?” Kurt scoffed. “You’re punishing me for not taking out the trash?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing here Kurt!” Burt said, voice only rising a little. Sighing, he stood up, and walked over to Kurt to look him in the eye. “You’re grounded son. Just this weekend, but no phone, and you only get your computer if there’s homework. Sounds fair?”

Kurt considered arguing, but knew there was no use. It would only serve to prolong his punishment. Fight leaving him, he sighed, “Sounds fair.”

“Good,” Burt said, closing a big hand over Kurt’s shoulder. “Now go on up there, we both know that boy of yours is waiting. Just leave your phone before you do.”

Smiling, Kurt did as his father asked, and hurried up the stairs and into his room. Opening his window Kurt found familiar eyes looking back at him, and propping his face against his hand he leant against the window sill.

“Hi there,” Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Took you long enough,” Blaine laughed, “ran into trouble?”

“You could say that,” Kurt grumbled. “Dad took my phone away.”

“That sucks,” Blaine said sympathetically. “So, it’s the old fashioned way tonight?”

“Exactly,” Kurt nodded, “Okay, are you ready?”

“Ready,” Blaine assured, moving out of the way.

Bending down Kurt picked up a ball from his desk, and continued to throw it over into the opened window. Attached to the ball was a great length of rope, and after a moment the ball came hurling back, and Kurt quickly tied the two ends of rope together, forming one solid length.

They’d gotten the idea one night watching Disney movies together, when Robin Hood stole all that money from the king. Only they had their own little twist to it.

Before Kurt and Blaine would spend hours hanging out of their windows had one of their phones been taken away – a popular form of punishment with both of their parents, as it was sure to drill the lesson in – and talked to one another with slightly raised voices making sure that they would be heard. Well, that had resulted in more than one disgruntled parent, so they had fashioned their own kind of communication for those nights when phones were not an option.

Scribbling a quick _Hi there handsome_ _:)_ on a sheet of paper Kurt folded it up and placed it in a basket tied to the rope, and then sent the basket over to the other house.

Soon he heard the basket bumping against his window sill, and leaning out he collected the note within.

_So what did you do for Burt to take away your phone this time?_

Muttering to himself Kurt wrote out about his own neglectance, to which he soon got another response.

_Sorry I got you in trouble honey._ _:) Anyway I can make it up to you?_

Grinning, Kurt wrote down a note of his own. _I’ll think of something. Now, on another matter entirely, did I tell you about that new musical Rachel found?_

And so notes were being sent back and forth, both of them getting some homework done and out of the way as they waited for the other’s answers. It wasn’t until midnight came and slowly passed that they seem to realize the time, and Kurt wrote down a quick goodnight.

_Goodnight love, dream sweet dreams! <3_

The response he got left Kurt with a big smile that followed him all the way into his dreams.

_Goodnight Kurt!_

_P.S: I love you._


End file.
